


Rainy Days

by AciidHeart



Series: Gencio Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gencio Week, Genji isn't actually in this sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Lúcio doesn't always like the rain.Gencio Week Day 1: Rainy Days





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm participating in my own shipping week. I have a lotta love for these guys, so expect me to put something up for the other days as well.

Usually the rain was soothing.

Each _pat, pat, pat_ on fhe roof has Lúcio clenching his jaw, fingers drumming on the table. It's easy to count a rhythm, a steady beat that has his mind wandering around the same small handful of thoughts. The rain is a reflection of his current mood; the base itself seems to share in his gloomy demeanor. The rhythm of the rain is reminiscent of a drumline, deep, pounding, angry. Lúcio sighs and stretches his arms above his head.

Genji had been gone for almost two weeks now. A simple recon mission was nothing Genji couldn't handle, but an unusual level of radio silence left Lúcio in a sour mood. The thought that Genji might be in danger is more than a little worrying, despite reassurance from both Jesse and Hana that he was sure to come back in one piece. The rain doesn't help his mood, and dampens his thoughts just as much as his own worrying.

"How you doing, Lú?" Hana slides into the seat next to him in the kitchen, nursing a mug of steaming tea. She looks tired, hair drawn up into a messy bun and dark circles under her eyes. She offers a smile nonetheless. Lúcio shrugs, sighing.

"I dunno. I know I shouldn't be this worried about Genji, but I can't help it. I'm not used to him being gone this long." Hana leans into his side for a moment and takes a sip of her tea.

"It's hard getting used to not seeing someone for longer periods of time, so I understand. He hasn't called?" Lúcio rests his chin in his hand, glancing at the droplets of rain traveling down the nearest window.

"No, not for a few days."

"That’s strange. Doesn't sound too much like Genji." Hana frowns as she takes another sip.

"Winston told me that transport should be getting him and Mei within the next few days. The wait is just agonizing." Lúcio rises from the table to fix himself something to eat. "You want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Lúcio shuffles about with a frown, grabbing a bag of chips and dip from the fridge and pantry. Lúcio pokes at the opened dip with a chip, sighing once more.

"I miss him, Hana."

"I know, Lú. You're a big softie." Lúcio chuckles, properly dipping the chip and taking a bite.

"You know it. I have a lotta love to give."

"I'd save all of it to give him when he gets back. The rain is washing it all away." Lúcio glances out the window again. The rain seems to be falling harder. When he listens, the rhythm isn't as angry as before. Energetic, quick, slightly erratic.

_Pat-pat, pat, pat-pat-pat, pat-pat._ Perhaps the rain wasn't so bad.

   


**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be a little behind on the days since I need to manage the Gencio Week blog (@ gencioweek on tumblr.) Hope this was a good enough read!


End file.
